Mizerable Nothingness
by xXxAkuRokuxXx
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around AkuRoku. There are sexual situations...so it's rated M for a reason...there might be some Zemyx and AxelDemyx...but mostly AkuRoku.
1. Chapter I

**Stuff before reading**

Kay. This story is a bunch of short drabbles centered on the pairings AkuRoku, Zemyx, AxelDemyx, etc. Obviously Yaoi. For those dumb people out there, it's boy love. Don't like it? Then turn tail and get the fook out of my story. I accept all types of reviews: Nice reviews, constructive criticism, marriage proposals, flames, death threats, etc. I just really appreciate hearing from people who read it.

And I can't emphasize this enough- that the stories are drabbles, not connected in any way. So don't try to 'connect the dots' or anything like that. Cuz you'll probably get something that looks like a cat that got run over or something to that end. Do ya get my drift?

Ratings range from K to M. Depending on my mood. I'll put the rating before each chapter. Time line is anywhere from KH1 to end of KH2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: K+**

**Type: Roxas thinks a lot**

**Pairing: AkuRoku**

Kingdom Hearts. Sora. Riku, Kairi. Ansem. Donald, Goofy.

All of these things kept popping up in Roxas's head. He didn't know why, and couldn't control it. It was just…there.

It started raining.

Great, his hood was down. His hair soon laid flat to his head, almost covering his eyes. Almost.

He could still see another figure slowly making its way towards him.

Roxas downed the urge of having the corners of his mouth turn up.

Soon the thoughts of a past life were gone, and were replaced with a certain redhead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Told you they were short. And I really like the pairing AkuRoku, so don't be surprised if the majority is about them.:


	2. Chapter II

And so it begins…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: M**

**Type: Think one thing and do another**

**Pairing: AkuRoku**

Axel scoffed whenever nobodies used terms such as 'making love'. To him, it was just fucking. There was no emotion involved. How could there be? Nobodies can't feel anything. A nobody can't feel love. It _can't. _It'sjust one of those rules of life that can't be changed.

One of the reasons that Axel even bothered doing it was because one thing a nobody _can_ relate to is pain. And there was always pain involved. In a twisted sense, it made him feel real. Like there was something about the pain and blood involved that made him something other than just another nobody.

But there was always the one thing he always forgot to remind himself of when he thought such things.

Whenever he was even near Roxas, his spirit lifted. Even if he was as close to depression as a nobody can get, the blonde could still make him smile. Something about Roxas just intrigued him. He could name so many good things about the boy; and yet he still denies that nobodies have emotions.

Once Roxas asked him a question that was hard for the pyro to answer.

Roxas asked him if he felt anything for him. If he thought of him as just another nobody needed to fulfill the Organization's needs.

Axel had thought on that for quite a while. He did feel something for the kid, he knew it. No matter how much he'd deny it, he felt something. But he didn't know quite what to call it.

So he'd responded by saying that he didn't think nobodies could feel emotions.

Roxas chuckled. "You're always avoiding the questions," he'd said.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You think we can?"

Roxas nodded his head. "Yeah."

Axel looked out towards the sky, where Roxas's gaze resided at the moment.

"I think anyone can. Even…no one. _I_ do…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the second chapter of many to come is finished. –yawn- School starts soon for me. So I'll try to update at a regular interval. Like every three days or something. I don't know. Anyhoo. Just thought I should say that people's views and opinions can change from story to story. Yeah…also that I don't own anything offensive in this story. And that disclaimer holds true throughout every story, so if you sue me, I reserve the right to kick your sorry ass all over the courtroom. Bitches.


	3. Chapter III

Wow I updated quickly…you must feel lucky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: T**

**Type: Opposite attraction**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

He stayed to himself, most of the time. He would like being in a quiet place, undisturbed. Be it in the library, outdoors, anywhere. It was peaceful, rather than the rest of the Organization he was part of- always rowdy, chaotic, and distraught. It got on one's nerves after a while. Well, living in closer-than-comfort quarters with twelve other people would naturally get old very quickly.

And this particular member of the Organization was number VI, the cloaked schemer, Zexion. As you might already be able to tell, he didn't socialize much, or get to know the other members. Quite the opposite, actually; he would avoid all of them at all cost. The one he saw most was Xemnas. And that's only because he was the Superior, and it was inevitable that you would see him at least three or four times a week.

One day, however, was different.

The Superior had called Zexion to his room. Another mission to get more hearts, no doubt.

As he was on his way to the top floor of the castle, on the opposite side of the hallway was another member of the Organization. Running full-speed down the hallway, trying to escape cruel and unusual punishment, no doubt.

Zexion failed to register this fact, as he was thinking too hard about what tactics he might use on this new mission. And he paid dearly for it.

The other member crashed into him, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled on to one knee.

As the blue-haired nobody tried to catch his breath, the offending member looked up from the floor at him. Apparently he was knocked down, too.

"Ah, heya there, Zexion…" he said, sitting up and scratching his head.

"Demyx…"

"Sorry about that. But it seems that I am no longer being chased," he said matter-of-factly. He held a hand out to the illusionist.

Zexion ignored it and stood up on his own, and smoothed out his coat, brushing any dust off of it that might have accumulated there from his fall.

Demyx smirked. "Ya know, you're like the emo of the Organization. If we didn't all wear black all the time, you would probably look it too." He said.

Zexion sighed. "I'm late to a meeting with the Superior," he said, and started walking off.

Demyx looked around cautiously, and quickly followed the blue-haired member.

"Hey, ah…why ya going to see the Superior?" he asked.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because, I know everyone in this Organization but you. And I'm curious," he said.

"Hmph." Said Zexion.

"Oh don't give me that." Said the water nobody. "Why don't you trust anyone? Weren't you like one of the founding people of the Organization?"

Zexion stopped suddenly, causing Demyx to do the same. "The first thing I've learned is that you can't trust anybody. Especially if that somebody happens to be a nobody." He said, looking a bit contemplative and sad.

Demyx thought about that for a moment. He then replied, "Well…I know nobodies supposedly 'can't feel', but even a nobody needs comfort at times. If you spend all your time by yourself, who's there to listen to the things you have to say?"

Zexion raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't think a nobody could say such things as Demyx had just said.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you tell someone else your worries or problems, they can't do anything about it." Said Zexion, starting to walk again.

Demyx then walked with him again, smiling.

"Even if they can't do anything about it, it sometimes feels better if you know you can tell someone else what's buggin ya. You don't necessarily have to give them your complete trust and spill your deepest secret…but just the little things. Like, I like bashing on Xemnas because he makes us go on stupid missions to Larxene, because that's something we have in common." Parried Demyx.

Zexion just shook his head. They soon reached the door to the Superior's room, and Demyx sighed. "THINK about what I said, kay?" he said, and turned around, walking away.

The cloaked schemer cocked his head to the side in wonder. He didn't think the rest of the Organization had the capacity to have an intelligent conversation, let alone a mildly interesting one.

Zexion shook these thoughts off and entered the Superior's room. And yes, he got sent on another stupid mission.

But when he got back, he couldn't stop thinking about what Demyx had said about talking to someone about the things that made you up tight, and such.

And after a while of thinking, he got up. A few minutes later, he was outside the door marked with the Roman numeral 'IX'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always love a happy ending. –sigh- School starts this Wednesday for me…so I'll be updating as much as possible… -another sigh-


End file.
